Glory Unwritten
by BillytheIntern
Summary: The tournament to decide the fate, the fate of one warrior, but the story has yet to told. But what if the fate of one warrior wasn't the only at stake? What if all the worlds fates hung in the balance, and it was up to that one warrior to stop it.
1. A Brand New Start

It's been a long time since the Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournament went down, and the Master Hand had brought some promising new fighters to the previous tournament. Now, The Master Hand is back, searching for fighters, new and old, in the Super Smash Brothers Brawl Tournament!

"Toad, take these letters to their correct addresses, I want this tournament to be the best ever!" The Master Hand laughed evilly.

"Yes Sir, don't you worry, this time around, the smash tournament will be the best of the best," Toad said.

"If you do your job correctly, then it will be," The Master Hand pointed to Toad before rushing him through the worlds portal.

Over in the Mushroom Kingdom, Luigi was getting some much deserved rest, when Mario came back from another journey.

"Finally back, eh bro?" Luigi asked.

"Oh, Luigi, good to seeya buddy, how's it goin?" Mario asked.

"Same old, same old, I get to sit around all day, doing nothing but chores, while you get to save a princess," Luigi sighed.

"Oh cheer up bro, maybe something good will happen soon," Mario said.

"Hopefully, I'm not really in for sticking around home for much longer, I wanna explore other places!" Luigi said.

"Like I just said, maybe something cool will happen soon bro," Mario said.

"Like right now!" Toad said as he came down in a jet pack.

"Toad? Wait, you're the Smash Tournament announcer Toad aren't you?" Mario asked.

"What are you doing here?" Luigi asked, a little more excitement evident in his voice.

"Why else would I be here, I only come by for one reason, and one reason only," Toad said, "To drop off the letter for the Smash Brothers tourney."

"So…there is another one eh?" Mario asked.

"Of course there is! The Master Hand anticipates this one to be the biggest yet!" Toad said, handing both Mario and Luigi their individual letters before flying off towards Peach's castle.

"The biggest yet eh? And didja hear bro, we both get to go…AGAIN!" Luigi cheered.

"I can't wait to see everyone again, especially Link!" Mario nodded.

Meanwhile, over at Peach's castle, Peach was looking out over at the Kingdom on her bedroom balcony, when…

"Princess Peach! Princess Peach! We have big news!" A guard Toad said, as he ran in, waving a slip of paper that looked like an envelope about in his hand.

"What is it?" Peach asked.

"It's a little m'lady, addressed to you, from the Master Hand!" Toad said.

"The Master Hand? But isn't he the organizer for the Smash Brothers tournament from a few years ago?" Peach asked.

"I think so, but open it! You gotta see why he'd be writing to you after so long!" Toad said.

"Right!" Peach said as she opened the letter up, and began reading, "Another tournament, starts in a few days, and I'm invited to compete in it!" Peach said.

"Really Princess? This is wondrous news! The doctor also got another one too!" Toad said.

"The Dr. Mario? I wonder if his cousin got one," Peach said.

"Of course Mario got one princess, he is the hero of this kingdom after all," Toad said.

"You're right, how silly of me to forget," Peach said, sticking her tongue out and clonking her fist on her head.

Over at Bowser's castle, the Smash Toad reluctantly entered Bowser's throne room, to deliver him his letter.

"A Toad? What is your business here?" Bowser growled furiously.

` "I've come, to deliver this…t…to you sir," Toad said nervously.

"What is it? A letter? Why would I want this?" Bowser asked.

"B…because sir…it's in your best interest to attend," Toad said.

"Attend what?" Bowser asked as finally opened the envelope to find the smash tournament invitation inside, "Oh…so it's another smash brothers tournament hmmm? Well, it sounds like a good opportunity to finally crush Mario, I'm in!" Bowser laughed.

"Did I get invited too daddy?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Sorry kiddo, but not this time," Toad laughed.

"No fair! I wanted to go last time too!" Bowser Jr. whined.

"Oh shut up son! You'll be invited next time, no doubt about it!" Bowser laughed, "Now, where's my clown ship?"

Deep in the Kongo Jungle, Donkey Kong slept inside his cousin Cranky Kong's house.

"Uncle DK, you have a visitor!" Diddy Kong said, jumping on his uncle's chest, and slapping him.

"What is it Diddy?" DK asked.

"It's the messenger Toad, he has a letter for you," Diddy Kong said.

"Not only for him Diddy, but you too!" Toad said.

"I get one too?" Diddy Kong asked.

"It would appear as we have both been invited to go to the next Smash Tournament, finally, another chance to showcase my skills," DK laughed.

"I wonder if Mario will be there too," Diddy Kong said.

"Of course he will, Mario won the very first super smash brothers tournament, there is no doubt that he would be brought back," DK said.

"Who won Melee Uncle DK?" Diddy Kong asked.

"A young 'star warrior', known as Kirby held that honor," DK said.

"So we should probably target Kirby and Mario pretty early this time around then eh?" Diddy Kong asked.

"That would be a good idea," DK grinned.

On Yoshi's Island, the newly elected tribe leader Yoshi, was getting some much deserved rest.

"Finally, a nap, it's been a long time since I could sleep during the day," Yoshi said.

"Hold the phone there Yoshi, I got something for ya!" Toad said as landed on the window sill to Yoshi's tree house.

"A letter? What could it be for?" Yoshi asked.

"Open it, you'll find out," Toad said.

"A letter to that Smash tournament thingy? I really can go back?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes, you have been invited to go back," Toad said happily.

"COOL! Now I can prove to everyone that I'm not just some useless fighter!" Yoshi cheered.

"Good to hear it Yoshi, now get packed, the tournament starts in only a few days now," Toad said.

At Diamond City, the famous president of Warioware Incorporated sat in his Corporate Executive Officer chair filing papers. Wario then had a knock at his door.

"Come in," Wario said.

"Wario sir, I have a letter for you," Mona said, as she walked in, pushing her secretarial glasses up.

"Ah yes, thank you!" Wario said, as he took the letter from her.

"I'll be taking my leave of you now sir," Mona said.

"Hmmm…what is this?" Wario asked, stroking his chin, "An invitation hmmm, to Super Smash Brothers? This sounds promising, bwahahaha!"

As Toad continued on his journey, his next stop was Hyrule. "Link, take your invitation please, you too Zelda.

"Invitation? To another Smash Tournament?" Link said.

"So it looks like we get to compete again!" Zelda cheered.

"Another chance to win it all, and to see Mario again," Link smiled, "And this time, I'll beat him."

"So, another Smash Tournament, this time, the dark lord Ganondorf will reign supreme above all else!" Ganondorf said, laughing maniacally.

"Smash Brothers? Isn't that a huge tournament? Well, whatever, count me in!" Toon Link said.

"So I get to see my older self again huh? This time I'll beat him!" Young Link said, clapping his hands together.

"I hope this tournament is worth going to, otherwise I'd have no purpose in even competing, I'd better win this time," Samus said, putting on her helmet.

"Oh boy! Palutena, I got invited to the smash tournament! Do you know how long I've been waiting for this opportunity?" Pit asked.

"Go then Pit, fly towards your dream!" Palutena said.

"Another smash tournament? We'll take this one easy, right Popo?" Nana asked.

"Right Nana!" Popo nodded.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked Meta Knight

"Yes Kirby, it would appear that there is another smash tournament, and that I will be joining this time as well," Meta Knight said.

"I am too, what a coincidence! So AM I," King Dedede laughed.

"Lets go Pikmin, form up!" Olimar said, "Off to the smash tournament!"

"Ahhh, so we're goin to yet another smash tourney together eh Falco?" Fox asked.

"Looks like it, I just hope I beatcha this time!" Falco said.

"Smash? Sounds like some fun, looks like I'll be getting to pummel some poor suckers down then," Wolf laughed.

"Captain Falcon returns to smash for a third time huh? Sounds like a golden opportunity to me! I'm gonna take this one right to the end!" Captain Falcon shouted.

"Pika Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"PICHU!" Pichu jumped happily.

"A smash tournament? And I can compete with all of my pokemon? Sounds great, I'm in!" Red cheered excitedly.

"Smash huh? Looks like my constant training will finally pay off," Lucario said.

"JIGGLYPUFF!" Jigglypuff said.

"Smash Bros, again hmmm? Seems like they haven't learned from their most recent tournament, but I'll show them," Mewtwo said.

"Smash brothers, I remember this, I'll make a clean sweep this time around," Roy said.

"I'm ready to rumble!" Marth said, "I hope to do my best!"

"Lets go! I can handle this tournament! I won a whole war!" Ike said.

"Mom, I'm going to the Smash Tournament!" Ness said, as he put on his backpack and ran out the door.

"Oh… the smash tournament, I hope Ness is going…," Lucas said.

"Another tournament…sounds like it'll be better this time around," the text appeared in a word bubble above the head of Mr. Game and Watch, who teleported out of Flat Zone.

"Ahhh…Smash Brothers, I believe I've seen every tournament, so I finally get to meet me idols, Mario and Link, though I'll undoubtedly become a fan-favorite soon myself," Snake said.

"A tournament? I prefer racing, but whatevs, I can probably outrun any of those idiots!" Sonic laughed.

"All tournament entrants located and entered, entering final data," R.O.B said, as a list printed from his chest.

"And so it begins," An unknown voice said.

A large stadium like area floated high above the ground, where many of the competitors were reuniting.

"So I wonder where everyone is?" Mario said.

"Look, there goes someone!" Luigi said.

"Where?" Peach asked.

Link climbed onto the stadiums landing dock, and walked over to Mario.

"Ah, Mario, long time no see man, this time, you're not taking the title you know!" Link laughed.

"Oh, that's what you think! I'll be snatching that title right up!" Mario laughed, as him and Link shook hands.

"Oh Link, it's good to see you again," Peach said.

"Hey Peach! What's up? And Luigi, you're back too! This is great!" Link smiled.

"And ready to roll!" Luigi smiled.

"So people are already here huh? I thought I'd get here first," Fox said.

"Looks like you beat me here though Fox, you're not gonna beat me in the tournament though," Falco said.

"Hey, it's Fox and Falco, glad you to got invited," Zelda said.

"We're glad to, now we can kick all your butts~" Fox laughed.

"And then I'll kick his!" Falco said, everyone just laughed as another ship landed.

"Oh, long time no see guys," A beautiful woman said as she stepped out of the ship.

"Luigi think he needs a nappy!" Luigi said as he fainted.

"Who is that anyway?" Fox asked.

"Oh, don't tell me that you don't recognize me!" The woman pouted, as the armor returned to her.

"S…Samus? You're a girl?" Falco asked confusedly.

"Took you long enough to figure that one out," Samus chuckled, as DK, Diddy Kong, and Yoshi showed up.

"I'm here! Mario!" DK called out.

"Donkey Kong! What a happy reunion this is!" Mario said.

"Hey Mario," Yoshi said.

"And you guys brought Yoshi, this is beginning to look a lot like last year!" Mario said.

"Cept for me, I'm new around here!" Diddy Kong said.

"But we know who you are Diddy," Peach laughed.

"I don't, but it's nice to meet you anyway," Fox nodded.

An angel boy flew down from above.

"So you guys are my competition huh? Looks like it's gonna be tough! But I know who all of you are, I'm a huge fan of the smash tournament!" Pit said.

"So…who are you?" Zelda asked.

"I'm Kid Icarus! Also known as Pit!" Pit said.

"Nice to meet you Pit, I'm Snake," Snake said, as he got out from under a cardboard box that he had been hiding under the whole time.

"Hey you're not from Nintendo!" Mario shouted.

"Let him go!" A word bubble above Mr. Game and Watch's head said as he arrived.

"Mr. Game and Watch is back? Cool!" Luigi shouted.

"This is great, all of the coolest people are gathering here!" Pit cheered.

"So I take it you know us then right?" Popo asked as both him and Nana showed up.

"Of course, you're Popo and Nana, the Ice Climbers!" Pit said.

"Cool, he really does remember who we are!" Nana cheered.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said, as he walked up with Lucario, Red, Jigglypuff, and Pichu.

"No Mewtwo this time?" Link asked.

"Mewtwo was at the last one of these things? NO WAY!" Red gasped.

"What are you supposed to be?" Falco asked.

"I'm a Pokemon Trainer, I have Pokemon that remain loyal and fight for me!" Red said.

"You command Pokemon? That's pretty cool!" Mario said.

"And I am a wild pokemon named Lucario, nice to meet you all," Lucario said.

"Another talking Pokemon hmm? The only other Pokemon I know that can talk is Mewtwo," Marth said as he walked in with Roy and Ike.

"Cool! It's so good to see everybody again!" Roy said.

"That kids back? He was pretty strong in the last tournament if I remember correctly, didn't he get third?" Fox asked.

"If he did, all the more reason to try and eliminate him early," Falco said.

"Whose the new guy?" Mario asked.

"My name is Ike, a warrior of Tellius!" Ike said, introducing himself.

"I wonder how many other people are gonna show up," Link said.

"Two of them looking exactly like you do Link," Zelda giggled.

"Two? What the…," Link said, turning around, seeing Toon Link and Young Link standing right behind him.

"Older form, this time I'll take you down!" Young Link said.

"Sorry you guys, but I'll be winning this tournament!" Toon Link said.

"Oh great! Now there's more of me!" Link whined.

"You gonna cry about it Link?" Captain Falcon asked as he showed up.

"Oh look it's the captain, what's up Captain Falcon?" Mario asked.

"I'm ready to win! That's what's up!" Captain Falcon said, saluting.

"Me too, I'm Captain Olimar!" Olimar said.

"Olimar? Never heard of you before," Ness said.

"Me neither, sounds like a type of noodle," Lucas said.

"Ness! What's up, whose your friend?" Young Link asked, high fiving Ness.

"This is Lucas, he's a new around here," Ness said, "He's a bit shy!"

"Hey, no I'm not!" Lucas blushed.

"Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff stated.

"Did that marshmallow just talk?" Lucas shouted.

Kirby was carried in on a throne for being the winner of the previous tournament.

"Poyo!" Kirby said, gesturing for the throne bearers to put him down.

"Kirby's here! Now it's a party!" Mario said, Kirby smiled cutely.

"This time Kirby, we're gonna beat you," Link smirked, Kirby gave the 'bring it on' hand motion.

"I am Kirby's friend, Meta Knight," Meta Knight said, swooping down.

"He's practically the same size as Kirby is!" Ness said, "Is everyone from your guys world that tiny?" Ness asked.

"I'm not!" King Dedede said obnoxiously as he walked up too.

"And you are?" Peach asked.

"I'm da king of that world you guys were just talkin bout," King Dedede said, "And now I'm here to prove that I'm not weak!"

"You sure look weak," Ganondorf said as he appeared from the shadows.

"Who are you?" King Dedede asked.

"My name is Ganondorf, the prince of darkness," Ganondorf said.

"And I'm the king of koopas, Bowser!" Bowser roared.

"Oh Bowser, come to get your butt kicked by my brother again?" Luigi asked, as everyone started laughing.

"Shut up Luigi! This time, things are gonna be different!" Bowser roared.

"Yes, like the newcomer Wario taking the prize, wahahahaha!" Wario laughed.

"Wario? Who invited you?" Mario asked.

"I got an exclusive invite from the Master Hand himself, got a problem? Wario asked.

"Am I really the last one here?" Wolf asked, as the player count went up to thirty-seven out of forty, "Guess not."

"Wolf O'Donnell! Looks like this will be fun!" Fox chuckled.

"Oh Fox, good to see you in tip-top shape, lets make this one count huh?" Wolf grinned.

"Is that everyone?" Dr. Mario asked.

"Oh great! My annoying medical cousin is here too?" Mario said, rolling his eyes.

"Weren't you like…the first one out last time?" Luigi asked.

"Yes, but I'm going to change that this time!" Dr. Mario said.

"Then I expect to see you in the finals!" a blue bolt said as it zipped past them.

"What the heck was that?" Mario asked.

"It was blue, that's all I know!" Pit said.

"It was me, none other than…Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic said.

"Oh that sega guy, that's right, so Snake, Mario, and Sonic, maybe we'll be the final three," Snake said, as everyone glared at him.

"You're gonna have some trouble getting there," Link grinned.

"That is everyone," R.O.B said as he came out of the stadium door, and the competitor count hit forty.

"Here we go, it's about to start!" Pit said, "I can't wait!"

"Please follow me!" R.O.B said, as the group started following him, the eventually came out to a fighting arena, where they all stood, looking up at a giant screen, millions of people, and the Master and Crazy hands on either side of a mysterious cloaked figure.

"Welcome back warriors! and for the newcomers welcome!" The mysterious cloaked figure said.

"That's new, who are you?" Link asked.

\ "In due time my friend, but first, some rules!" The figure said.

"We already know the rules though!" Luigi said.

"We have changed the tournament around this time," The figure explained.

"So what do we do now?" Samus asked.

"These capsules here, are similar to Pokeballs, you will each get four, and use them to capture assist trophies that you may find, the icon for an assist trophy will appear on your scanner watch that you are also to be given," The figure explained.

"But we're just fighting in a tournament," Fox said.

"Not this time young warrior, you will all be scattered to different worlds, and the odds of returning to your own are slim, there you will track down other fighters and challenge them in combat, the losers are eliminated from the tournament, the winners may continue hunting, also, the currency of the world you are transported to is only valid in that world, but you may use the currency you collect there to stock up on items," The figure continued explaining.

"Sounds like the tournaments gonna be crazy this time around," Roy said.

"The last thing, certain stickers can help boost your powers, so collect as many as you can," The figure finished.

"Stickers? Sounds a bit childish to me," Snake said.

"Without further ado, let the games…BEGIN!" The figure said, as the stadium opened up, and a bright light emerged from the opening, all of the contestants fell in, and were transported to different places.

The first contestant, awoke in Animal City, and began his journey…

(end chapter 1)

**Authors Note: So lemme know if you like the concept, I love Super Smash Brothers, and have been trying to think of an epic story to jump into the fandom, but I couldn't do it! And I finally have! So, please no flames, leave me some constructive criticism if you will, thank you! :3 ****J **


	2. The Truth

_**The new Smash Brothers Tournament has begun. The heroes are in different realms of Nintendo, and one has woken up to begin his journey.**_

_**Captain Falcon awoke in Animal City, near the beach area, where he was found by a strange dog.**_

"_**Oh…what happened to me?" Captain Falcon asked.**_

"_**You fell down in the ocean and hit your head, your lucky that I found you," K.K. said.**_

"_**Who the heck are you?" Captain Falcon asked.**_

"_**The name's Totokeke Slider, I'm a famous musician round these parts," K.K. said.**_

"_**So…what's this world called?" Captain Falcon asked.**_

"_**Your in Animal City, this place is a quiet little village, separate from the evil of the other worlds, where many folk can live in peace, we did however, sign up to have a stage called 'Smashville' in the Smash Tournament, therefore, this city, is currently known as 'Smashville' rather than Animal City," K.K. explained.**_

"_**Interesting, so did anyone else land here?" Captain Falcon asked.**_

"_**Like I said, the village is pretty small, but I haven't seen anyone else from this years tournament wanderin about here," K.K. said.**_

"_**Oh…say, since I'm not being threatened by any other fighters at the moment, you got any food round here, or at least an item shop or something?" Captain Falcon asked.**_

"_**No that you've asked, we do have an item shop in town, called Nook's Cranny, it's not very big and doesn't deal in high quality items like Smash City does, but we've got enough to make a livin here in Smashville," K.K explained.**_

"_**Alright, I'll go to see what they got!" Captain Falcon.**_

_**Meanwhile, in a strange parallel dimension, a huge mechanical ship-like object floated in the dark empty sky.**_

"_**So we were all called here for what purpose?" Bowser asked.**_

"_**The sole purpose, of serving me," The figure said.**_

"_**So what do we need to do exactly?" Mewtwo asked.**_

"_**Simply eliminate as many fighters as each of you can, try not to lose, and most importantly, one of you needs to wind up as the victor for the tournament as a whole," The figure said.**_

"_**Well I don't feel like serving someone that is unknown, will you reveal your true face?" Ganondorf asked.**_

"_**I think that sounds fair enough," The figure chuckled, unveiling himself to be a completely blue, cybernetic looking figure.**_

"_**And your name?" Wolf asked.**_

"_**You may call me…Tabuu," Tabuu laughed evilly as the other villains did as well, "Now go, all of you, serve me well."**_

_**Meanwhile, down in the worlds, Dr. Mario awoke in Yoshi's Island.**_

"_**An island full of Yoshi's eh? Guess the one I'm looking for probably isn't here," Dr. Mario said, just as he spotted a green Yoshi, "Hmmm…never mind, my luck may have just changed."**_

_**Dr. Mario walked over to the green Yoshi and coin punched.**_

"_**What was that for?" The Yoshi cried.**_

"_**Don't act like you don't know Yoshi, we're in a tournament," Dr. Mario said.**_

"_**What are you talking about, I'm in no such thing," theYoshi said.**_

"_**Don't lie to me!" Dr. Mario said as he shot a pill at the Yoshi's feet.**_

"_**Why are you trying to hurt me? What did I EVER do to you?" the Yoshi asked.**_

"_**Fight back!" Dr. Mario said.**_

"_**Stop breaking the rules!" A voice from behind Dr. Mario said.**_

"_**Whose there?" Dr. Mario asked, as Ganondorf appeared in a dark flame behind the good doctor.**_

"_**Attacking civilians is strictly off limits, Tabuu wouldn't like this very much," Ganondorf said.**_

"_**I can still fight you!" Dr. Mario said, as two pills rolled down his arms out of the top of his lab coat, and landed in his hands.**_

"_**I accept your challenge, but just so you know, you don't know what you are getting yourself into," Ganondorf said, as he held his arm out to the side and a purple reddish flame formed and a sword appeared in Ganondorfs hand. **_

_**First Match: Ganondorf vs. Dr. Mario…GO!**_

"_**Make your first move Doctor, because trust me, it WILL be your last," Ganondorf smirked.**_

"_**You're right, it will be enough to finish you in one move!" Dr. Mario said, as he tossed the two pills at Ganondorf, Ganondorf yawned and let the two pills hit him.**_

"_**You're gonna have to do WAY better than that, kiddo," Ganondorf laughed.**_

"_**Don't underestimate me!" Dr. Mario said as he punched Ganondorf, who blocked, still keeping the sword by his side in his left arm, Dr. Mario spun around quickly, and tried to back hand punch Ganondorf, but he blocked again. Dr. Mario continued to do punch and kick combos, but after being blocked so many times, he eventually wore himself out.**_

"_**What was that you were muttering about one move earlier?" Ganondorf said, laughing.**_

"_**One move or a thousand moves, it doesn't matter, I will defeat you!" Dr. Mario growled.**_

"_**You really are one stubborn little pest aren't you? Oh well, guess this fight has gone on long enough, seems about time that I ended it, come at me fool!" Ganondorf yelled, as Dr. Mario charged him, his fist readied in the air, but before he could punch Ganondorf, Ganondorf picked Dr. Mario up by his head, and a purple aura formed around his hand as he lifted the doctor higher off of the ground, "Game…Over!" Ganondorf laughed as the aura engulfed Dr. Mario's body causing him to disappear.**_

_**Match Over! Winner: Ganondorf!**_

_**Ganondorf laughed as he disappeared into the flamy portal he entered Yoshi's island through and returned home.**_

_**Soon, every players watches dropped to thirty-nine.**_

"_**Crap! Someone got taken out already?" Pit said, "I'd better stay on my toes."**_

"_**So, the fights have already begun, but I thought that guy said we'd all be transported to different worlds so we would have time to stock up on items?" Link said, "Something is up." Link said as he continued walking through a vast forest.**_

_**At the end of the forest that Link was walking through, was a small moonlit clearing, and though Link hadn't reached it yet, a group of ten Assist Trophies had formed as a resistance against what their role was in the tournament. Kat and Ana, Saki, Lyn, Isaac, Dr. Wright, Little Mac, Nintendog, Jeff, and Excite Biker were all in this group.**_

"_**Y'know, sticking together just gives them a better opportunity to capture us all at once," Jeff whined.**_

"_**But they have to beat us first, that's why we have this group!" Little Mac explained.**_

"_**Guess you're right…, but still, I feel a tad disheartened about this job we've been given," Jeff said.**_

"_**Yet another reason for this group Jeff, don't worry, I'll make sure that we are all freed from this job we've been given," Saki smirked, Saki was the leader of the Assist Trophy resistance.**_

"_**Bark Bark!" the Nintendog said.**_

"_**What is it boy? You smell something?" Isaac asked as he looked into the forest.**_

"_**Something goin on Isaac?" Dr. Wright asked.**_

"_**Y…yeah…someone, is coming!" Isaac said.**_

"_**Prepare for battle everyone," Saki ordered.**_

"_**What's in here anyway?" Link asked, as he entered the clearing.**_

"_**It's one of them! Get him!" Saki yelled, as the others jumped up to attack Link.**_

"_**WOH! Hey, who are you guys?" Link asked.**_

"_**We're the assist trophy resistance!" Kat said.**_

"_**And we're gonna take down any fighters who come after us!" Ana said.**_

"_**Wait…you mean, that you guys didn't agree to this?" Link asked.**_

"_**Course not…you think we'd agree to be a part of some…trivial game that the organizers set up, no way! We'd rather compete!" Saki said.**_

"_**So that's why we vowed to take down any players who we saw, then they couldn't use us in battle anymore," Excite Biker said.**_

"_**Then let me help you out, I'm sure I could do something," Link said, with a warm smile.**_

"_**Can we trust him sir?" Lyn asked Saki.**_

"_**Tch…we don't know for sure yet, but we'll go with him, just so we can keep an eye on him," Saki said.**_

"_**Sounds good to me, who knows, in time warrior, we may trust you," Little Mac said.**_

"_**The name is Link! Nice to meet you all," He said kindly.**_

_**Meanwhile, on a hill fairly close to the woods, a scout for the group, Ray MK III, was on the lookout.**_

"_**Seems my surveillances are done for the day, might as well just return to the others," Ray MK III said.**_

"_**You're not goin anywhere, I want as many of you little buggers as I can nab!" Wolf said, as he came out of the shadows.**_

"_**I hope you know you have to fight me first, and that's not going to be easy!" Ray MK III said, as he aimed his gun at Wolf.**_

"_**Please, don't be foolish, I have already successfully captured to others of your kind, plus with my electro disabler gun, this battle should end in a matter of seconds," Wolf grinned.**_

"_**No…NO!…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ray MK III screamed, as a flock of birds were shown flying out of the trees of the forest into the moonlit sky.**_

"_**That sounded like Ray!" Isaac said.**_

"_**You don't think…someone got him do you?" Lyn asked.**_

"_**Only one way to find out, lets go see!" Saki said, as the resistance movement ran out, with Link following close behind.**_

_**On the forest path's entrance, another young boy with an assist trophy accompanying him stood.**_

"_**Lets move infantry, we've gotta get to that resistance movement that the robot we just saw told us about," Andy said.**_

"_**Yes Andy sir!" the infantry saluted, as some tanks followed behind as well.**_

"_**Walking out in the open with an army that big is not a very bright idea," a voice said, as a tall figure, perched atop a boulder, jumped down, to block Andy's path, "Now…step aside, or we can do this the hard way," Wolf grinned, as Andy took out his wrench.**_

"_**I…I don't know who you are, but…there's no way you're taking my army away from me!" Andy said as he ran at Wolf with the wrench.**_

"_**Foolish boy, the hard way is much quicker than the easy way," Wolf laughed, as slashed Andy with his claws, and captured the Infantry and Tanks in a capsule, before flying off, just as he did, the group emerged from the forest.**_

"_**Whose that kid?" Link asked.**_

"_**That's Andy, he was signed in as the leader of battalion of infantry and tanks that were supposed to be an assist trophy, but…where is the army?" Saki asked.**_

"_**He…got them…," Andy said weakly.**_

"_**He's alive…that's a relief," Jeff said.**_

"_**But what is he talking about?" Lyn asked.**_

"_**A weird wolf-man came…and swiped them away…," Andy coughed.**_

"_**A wolf man? Now why does that sound familiar?" Link pondered.**_

"_**Could he possibly be one of the competitors in your 'game'?" Saki asked, pounding the ground.**_

"_**That's right, he's Fox's rival! Wolf O'Donnell!" Link said.**_

"_**It's all a game to those organizers, ISN'T IT?" Saki growled, "They'll pay for forcing us to work as mindless slaves to the tournaments competitors!" Saki said, as tears streamed down his face.**_

"_**So…where are we off to Saki?" Jeff asked.**_

"_**Smash City," Saki said, "It's the closest city to this forest, and maybe Link here can stock up on some items for us."**_

"_**So you do trust me?" Link asked.**_

"_**For now," Saki said, as he began to walk away, while the others, and Link, followed.**_

"_**This stinks, why did I end up here?" Young Link said as he folded his arms and sat on a stump.**_

"_**The middle of nowhere, yet…we both ended up here," A voice said from behind Young Link. **_

"_**Whose there?" Young Link asked, drawing his blade and quickly turning around.**_

"_**Remember me Young Link? From the last smash tournament?" Mewtwo asked.**_

"_**Mewtwo? But didn't the tournament organizers clearly state that we'd all be transported to different locations?" Young Link asked.**_

"_**Obviously they stretched the truth a bit on that one, now…since we're both here…," Mewtwo said.**_

"_**You wanna fight me…don't you?" Young Link asked, readying his sword.**_

"_**Now…whatever gave you that idea?" Mewtwo snickered, "But now that you mention it, maybe a small fight would do me some good," Mewtwo said.**_

"_**You'd be wise NOT to underestimate me! Because when I defeat you, I'll have taken out one of the strongest competitors that this tournament has to offer," Young Link grinned.**_

"_**You're quite confident, I like that kid, unfortunately, you're run in this tournament will be ending shortly," Mewtwo said.**_

"_**If you wanna fight me so bad…then lets just get started already!" Young Link smirked.**_

"_**As you wish!" Mewtwo said.**_

_**Second Match: Young Link vs. Mewtwo…GO!**_

"_**Lets make this a good one!" Mewtwo smirked as two shadow balls appeared hovering above his hands.**_

"_**I can assure you…that it will be!" Young Link said as he charged at Mewtwo. Young Link slashed at Mewtwo, who easily dodged.**_

"_**Please tell me that's not your best," Mewtwo laughed.**_

"_**You've yet to see it!" Young Link shouted, as he lunged at Mewtwo once again, continually stabbing at him.**_

"_**Keep trying boy…it will get you nowhere!" Mewtwo said as he kicked Young Link in the face, sending him flying in the air.**_

"_**Underestimating me again eh? You make me so mad!" Young Link shouted as he readied his fire arrow.**_

"_**What the…?" Mewtwo said, shocked as Young Link launched the arrow at Mewtwo, it set a tree behind Mewtwo on fire, and the flames engulfed the area that Mewtwo was standing in.**_

"_**Game, set, and match," Young Link said as he swiped his hands together, "Huh?" he said, as a shadow ball flew out of the flames and sent him flying into the ocean behind him, just as the sun set in that world.**_

_**Match Over, Winner: Mewtwo!**_

"_**Good move kid…," Mewtwo laughed, as he looked at his watch change to thirty-eight.**_

_**The other competitors soon noticed their watches changing numbers, "Another one down already, things are starting to heat up fairly quickly," Samus said.**_

"_**How is this even possible? The rules should prevent this from happening," Ness said, as he finally entered Smash City, "This place is huge!"**_

"_**Ahhh…welcome to Smash City, please enjoy your stay here sir Ness," A random R.O.B bot said.**_

"_**You look like R.O.B, but I guess you aren't him," Ness chuckled, "Now…I need to find me an item stand.**_

_**At the same time as Ness, Lucas was also entering Smash City, through the Eastern Gate of the town.**_

"_**Man…this place…is insanely big! I'm bound to find some other competitors here somewhere," Lucas said to himself.**_

_**Lucas and Ness both walked to separate item stands to purchase for the Tournament.**_

"_**WOW! What is that thing?" Ness asked the Shy Guy clerk.**_

"_**That my friend is a powerful new item added to competition, known as, the Smash Ball," The Shy Guy said.**_

"_**That's awesome! I'll take it!" Ness said, slamming down the smash coins he was given.**_

"_**Sir…with that money, you'll be able to get a Mister Saturn at best," The Shy Guy explained.**_

"_**That's all? Are you serious?" Ness asked, "How much is the smash ball?"**_

"_**A lot more than ya got kid, sorry," The Shy Guy replied.**_

"_**Aw man…lemme get a Mr. Saturn then," Ness said sadly.**_

"_**A'course, no problem kiddo," The Shy Guy nodded, and traded the Mr. Saturn for all of Ness's smash coins.**_

_**Meanwhile, over at Lucas's side of the town, "So…this is it then?" Lucas asked.**_

"_**Yeeah, that Party Ball contains a random item, though it could very well be anything! Even a Smash Ball," The Shy Guy said.**_

"_**Oh really, sounds good to me, guess I'll be seeing you around sir," Lucas said.**_

_**Sonic stood on a hill on the outskirts of Smash City, looking onward, "I could probably find a few competitors down there, it looks pretty promising to me," Sonic said as he ran down to the city.**_

_**Lucario stood atop Icicle Mountain, on one leg, meditating, to keep his focus on the tournament.**_

_**Many other fighters were just waking up, to find where they had been sent, and the villainous contestants were hunting the unsuspecting prey that lie before them, it would only be a matter of time before the thirty-eight contestants who were left would have to fight for their lives. **_

_**Back in Smashville, Captain Falcon finally found Nook's Cranny.**_

"_**You! you're the shopkeeper 'round these parts right?" Captain Falcon asked.**_

"_**Oh why yes sir, everything we sell is at quite a steal, if I do say so myself, and we have a bit of a Smash Tournament sale going on in the store currently," Tom Nook explained.**_

"_**So…what exactly have you got around here?" Captain Falcon asked.**_

"_**Well…you see, this store is rather small, unfortunately, which means, we do not have much room for stock, so, I'm afraid we cannot barter in to much goods, we simply have food, smoke bombs, and pitfalls, take your pick," Tom Nook said, gesturing to a table with a pile of food, a pile of smoke bombs, and a pile of pitfall seeds, the prices were each labeled 5C underneath each pile.**_

"_**I've got at least an added total of fifty coins, so I'll take a few of each thing, just till I'm outta money," Captain Falcon said.**_

"_**Oh good sir, this is excellent news, just grab whatever you'd like for fifty coins, and then be on your way," Tom Nook said.**_

"_**Right," Captain Falcon nodded, as he stocked a bag with some essentials, then bid farewell to Tom Nook.**_

"_**What a generous man," Tom Nook said, as he watched Captain Falcon depart.**_

_**As Captain Falcon was walking, he was tripped, by a bump in the ground.**_

"_**What the hell?" Captain Falcon said.**_

"_**Watch where you're goin…bub!" Mr. Resetti yelled.**_

"_**What the heck are you?" Captain Falcon asked.**_

"_**Didn't they explain dem rules to ya?" Mr. Resetti asked.**_

"_**Yes…," Captain Falcon replied.**_

"_**So…how do you not know what to do then?" Mr. Resetti asked.**_

"_**Can you please explain, I'm confused," Captain Falcon said.**_

"_**Fine! Whenever you run into non-fighter character in another world, you scan them using your watch there, there are four options that will come up, if you scan a fighter, their name and their amount of wins so far will show up, if you scan someone from another world, and 'Assist Trophy' shows up, then you capture them, if you scan someone and it says 'Civilian' it means, they are simply viewing the tournament, and will not by any means be attacked by ANY fighter, and finally, if it says 'Enemy', it means they are enemies specifically designed as obstacles for the fighter, attacking them gains you more money, and sometimes even an item," Mr. Resetti explained.**_

"_**So…just scan you?" Captain Falcon asked.**_

"_**Go right ahead," Mr. Resetti said, Captain Falcon used the wrist watches scanner, to discover that Mr. Resetti was indeed an Assist Trophy.**_

"_**So…can I capture you?" Captain Falcon asked.**_

"_**If that's what need be, than I will allow you to do so, but that's truly up to you," Mr. Resetti said.**_

"_**If it will shut you up!" Captain Falcon said, trapping Mr. Resetti within the tiny capsule.**_

"_**Popo, I have a bad feeling about this, two people were already taken out of the tournament, and it hasn't even been three hours since we started," Nana cried.**_

"_**Don't worry Nana, I'll protect you from anything that comes our way!" Popo said.**_

"_**Thanks Popo!" Nana smiled.**_

"_**Target Acquired, battle mode initiated," a voice said from behind the Ice Climbers.**_

"_**Oh no, it's R.O.B!" Nana gasped.**_

"_**Get ready Nana!" Popo said, "We've gotta battle to win!"**_

_**Meanwhile, back in Tabuu's starship.**_

"_**Two down already, excellent work Mewtwo, Ganondorf," Tabuu snickered.**_

"_**Yes, all that aside, please, tell us, what happens with the tournaments losers?" Ganondorf asked.**_

"_**Well…if you really must know…," Tabuu grinned.**_

"_**Yes, please explain," Mewtwo said.**_

"_**I'm about to…, anyway, the losers will be transported here directly after their defeat, to a hold, at the bottom of long shaft, there, they are exposed to an insanely powerful magic known as 'Gorgon' in the form of a vaporous gas, and then…upon inhaling it, they are turned into stone," Tabuu explained.**_

"_**So Young Link and Dr. Mario are?" Mewtwo asked.**_

"_**That's right…stone…statues!' Tabuu laughed.**_

_**(To Be Continued…)**_

_**(End Chapter 2)**_

_**Author's Note: Alright, please review guys! I wanna know peoples opinions! Please and Thank You! :3**_


	3. Inherited Strategem

**After two warriors were taken down by Tabuu's mighty army, the tournament has finally started under way, who will lose out next? And just what is Tabuu's plan…**

"I have no time for this…, these aliens…are foolish…," Samus said, as a Bulborb walked up and tried to sniff her, she simply shot it down, and sighed, "If only this were a bit more challenging…," she yawned, as she stepped through the lush grass of the Pikmin planet.

Meanwhile other fighters were waking up scattered all throughout the Nintendo/Smash worlds. Snake woke up in Station Square, Luigi woke up in Viridian Forest, Mario woke up in Outer Space, etc…, point is, the tournament was starting.

"This place…, it looks to casual for me to be dressed in these clothes," Snake said.

"Look mommy, that guy is dressed funny!" A little girl said, as she pointed at Snake, and laughed.

"It isn't nice to point honey," the woman said, as she pulled the girl along by her hand.

"…I was right…," Snake sighed, as he ran into a store, "Gimme some clothes," he said to the clerk, as they just gave him a weird look.

"Riiight, okay…," the clerk said, as they walked into the back, and picked out a tuxedo looking thing, "Will this be okay?" they asked.

"Sure…whatever? How much is it?" Snake asked.

"Three hundred rings," the clerk said, as a money sign appeared in their eyes.

"Ummm…, that currency is invalid, please hang up and try again," Snake said, as he dropped a smoke grenade, and ran out, "RUN AWAY!" he shouted, as he dashed out of the store, wearing the tuxedo.

"Hey…," the clerk coughed, "GET BACK HERE YOU CHEAPSKATE!"

Meanwhile…, Jigglypuff was skipping through Flatzone, when she stumbled upon something,

"Jiggly?" she wondered, as she poked the object, it immediately zapped her, hurling her through a portal, "JIGGGGGGGGGGGGGLLLLLLLY!" she screamed, as she landed in the Mystic Ruins, "Jiggy?" she said, as she started walking around in that area, just as Snake jumped out of the train that lead to the Mystic Ruins.

"I've really gotta stop doing things like that…," Snake said, as he put on some sunglasses, but then spotted Jigglypuff, "Hello Jackpot! If I remember correctly, that Jiggle-puff marshmallow…gub gub thingy…, is a competitor!" Snake cheered, as he slid down the rocks, appearing in front of the Jigglypuff.

"Hello there," Snake said.

"JigglyPUFF!" Jigglypuff said angrily, as she puffed her cheeks.

"Oh…, did I make it mad?" Snake wondered to himself.

"….Jiggllllyyyyyyyyyyy puff," Jigglypuff began to sing.

"What is this? This horrible HORRIBLE sound!" Snake said, as he began to fall asleep, "This…make snakey…sleepy…," Snake said, as he collapsed, and fell asleep, and Jigglypuff jumped over him, a red shoe that was all that was shown, as someone was standing far away, while Jigglypuff walked far into the distance.

Meanwhile, back in Smash City, the few competitors who had actually made it there: Ness, Lucas, DK, and Sonic, were all in different parts, and DK was being interviewed for a job at one of the shops.

"So…, you wanna work HERE to make some extra coin for the tourney?" The Shy Guy clerk asked.

"Ummm…well, yes, I mean…kind of, that'd be cool," DK said.

"Very well then, you start now…I need a break anyway, here's your hat and uniform," the Shy Guy said, as he walked away.

DK just shrugged, and put the stuff on, and then saw Ness walking by.

"NESS! Over here!" DK shouted.

"DK? You work at one of these shops now?" Ness asked.

"Yup…, the Shy Guy clerk gave me the job about five seconds ago," DK said.

"That's…convenient…," Ness said.

"So…you've gotta Mr. Saturn hmmm?" DK asked.

"Yeah, I guess I'll have to make due with it until the tournament gets completely under way," Ness said.

"Wish I could help, but I don't plan to get fired on my first day," DK said.

"Yeah…, I gotcha DK…, anyway, catch ya 'round man," Ness said.

Sonic was just entering Smash City now, "Well, I'm finally here," he said, with a smirk.

"Welcome to Smash City," a R.O.B droid said.

"Whoa! You look like one of the contestants," Sonic said.

"There is a contestant that slightly resembles me, but he is the leader of my kind," the R.O.B said.

"Oh…, I see, so, this is the central hub for the whole tourney then huh?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, if you look right in the center of the town, the hovering stadium that you guys were transported from was landed there for the spectators to board, so they could watch the tournaments battles," the R.O.B explained.

"Wow, this whole place is pretty elaborate, I like it," Sonic said, with a chuckle.

"Yes, the committee spared no expense making this tournament absolutely fantastic," the R.O.B said.

"I can see that," Sonic said, as he ran into the town full speed.

Meanwhile, back in the Mystic Ruins, Snake was waking up, there were some tourists staring at him, and laughing, "What's goin on?" Snake thought to himself.

"He has marker on his face!" One of the people said.

"It looks kind of suggestive too…," another person said.

"What the…?" Snake said, as he ran to the lake to look at his reflection, "AW DAMMIT! That little pink marshmallow must have done this…," he shouted, "I need to find it, and eliminate it at once."

Jigglypuff was now near the area where Angel Island was in the Mystic Ruins, when she stumbled upon a glowing object, "Jigglypuff?" Jigglypuff said, wondering what the object was, as she walked over to it, and poked it. It was a Smash Ball, and it broke, and Jigglypuff slowly started growing bigger.

At the same time, the Ice Climbers were beginning their fight with R.O.B.

"Initiating battle ready sequence, prepare for elimination: Ice Climbers Nana and Popo," R.O.B said.

"We have to win this Nana!" Popo said.

"We can do it Popo!" Nana agreed.

"Then…for all of our friends, lets go!" Popo yelled, as him and Nana charged, and the fight began.

**Third Match: The Ice Climbers vs. R.O.B…GO!**

Meanwhile, Snake was walking through the cave, when he came out through the exit, and saw the giant Jigglypuff rampaging.

"Holy…marshmallows…, what the hell happened to it?" Snake yelled.

"JIGGLY!" Jigglypuff said, as she attempted to kick Snake.

Snake dodged, and then looked up, "If it's a fight that you want, then it's a fight that you'll get,"

Snake said, with a grin, as he tossed a grenade.

**Fourth Match: Snake vs. Jigglypuff…GO!**

"Alright, I promise that I will win this!" Snake said.

"JIGGLY!" Jigglypuff yelled, as she shot a blast of wind out of her mouth, after puffing up her cheeks.

"That's new…," Snake said, as he barely dodged it, due to being in mid-jump.

"Jiggly…Jig…Jig…Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff said. She got angry, and began stomping, causing a tremor to occur.

"Damn…," Snake said, "This Jigglypuff is one tough contender, I've got a figure out a strategy to make her fall off that cliff," he thought, "but how?"

Jigglypuff then grinned, "Jiggly…," Jigglypuff was getting ready to sing.

"What's…this?" Snake asked.

"JIIIIGGG…" Jigglypuff began to sing.

` "Oh not this shit again," Snake said, covering his ears.

"LLLLYPUFF! JIGGGLY…YYYYPUFF!" Jigglypuff yelled, as she continued to sing.

"It's still coming through…, this is it for me…I'm gonna lose my very first fight!" Snake said.

"JI…," Jigglypuff started the next verse, but was shortly afterward interrupted.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" A voice yelled, as Jigglypuff started to move slower.

"What is this?" Snake wondered, as he looked at the strange aura engulfing Jigglypuff, "Never mind that, this is my only chance," Snake said, as he jumped up, and somehow lifted Jigglypuff, he then tossed her off of the cliff, a grenade following, just making sure that she couldn't recover.

**Match Over! Winner: Snake!**

"That was a relief…," Snake said.

"You owe me one," a voice said.

"Whose there?" Snake asked, "I know…kung-fu!" Snake said, getting in a karate pose.

"Relax…, I'm not a fighter, I'm an assist trophy," the voice said, "The name's Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog."

At the same time, the Ice Climbers were continuing their fight with R.O.B.

"Take this!" Nana said, as she tossed a small iceberg in R.O.B's general direction, he melted it with a laser though.

"Too easy…," R.O.B said, with a sigh.

"He's too strong Popo, we need to come up with another plan," Nana said.

"Let's use the Iceberg we've got," Popo said.

"Use the smash ball? This early!" Nana said.

"Yes!" Popo said.

"Fine…, but we have to make sure that it hits," Nana said.

"Never doubt me Nana…," Popo said, with a slick grin.

"I hate when you get like this…," Nana said.

"Anyway, lets do this! SMASH BALL!" Popo said.

"Tch…, too easy!" R.O.B said.

The Ice Climbers allowed the Smash Ball to work, and they made an Ice Berg, however, as soon as it was created, R.O.B shot a laser through it, melting it, and causing the Ice Climbers to fall inside, then, he let it freeze back over.

**Match Over! Winner: R.O.B!**

"One down, thirty-five to go," R.O.B said.

Now everyone watched, as their wrist-watch panels went down two numbers.

"Damn…, this tournament is really breezing through," Captain Falcon said.

"I've gotta be careful now," Pit said.

"Well, now I'm PUMPED!" Sonic said, then he saw Lucas, "Hey…kid, wanna fight?" Sonic asked.

"M…me? No thanks…," Lucas said.

"Hey…, come on, don't be a wuss!" Sonic said.

"I said…NO!" Lucas yelled.

"And I said we're fighting!" Sonic said, as he punched Lucas, as Ness walked up.

"Hey! Get off of him you bastard!" Ness yelled, as he kicked Sonic.

"Two vs. one? I like them odds…," Sonic grinned.

"Then we'll take you down together!" Ness said, as a spark formed in his hands.

**Fifth Match: Sonic vs. Ness and Lucas…GO!**

**(To be continued…)**

**(End Chapter 3)**

**Sorry it took so long…, but here it is…chapter three! :D**


End file.
